His Greatest Creation
by ninjanervana
Summary: Pepper wakes up one night to find her bed empty; she's off to find Tony in his workshop. Fluffy one-shot


Here's a cutsie one-shot that popped into my head today. I do not own anything.

* * *

Pepper sighed softly, placing her hands on her rounded stomach. _'What are you doing to me kiddo?' _she thought tiredly, rubbing her hands slowly over her stomach as her baby kicked incessantly._ 'Don't you know it's bedtime?'_ Eyes still closed, she rolled onto her side, frowning slightly as her hands found empty sheets instead of the warm body she was searching for.

"Tony?" she mumbled, waiting a moment for a reply before opening her eyes. _'Where is he?'_ she wondered as her eyes opened slowly, looking around the empty room. "Jarvis?"

"Yes Miss Potts?" the AI responded pleasantly.

"What time is it?" Pepper asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It is 3:27, Ms. Potts."

"And I guess Tony's in his workshop, huh?"

"Is he ever anywhere else?" Jarvis asked. _'Good point, Jarvis, very good point,'_ Pepper thought. She lay in bed for a few moments, debating whether she wanted to leave the warm bed and soft sheets to go look for Tony. _'Like it was ever really a decision,'_ she thought, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Let's go find your daddy."

Pepper sighed sadly as she spotted her Jimmy Choos sitting in the corner, forced into retirement for a few months while she wore more sensible heels. Swollen feet definitely weren't going to fit into them. She got to her feet slowly, grabbing her silk robe that had been tossed unceremoniously onto the floor before bed, before leaving the bedroom. It wasn't as if she had to worry about any of the Avengers seeing her walking around the Tower in Tony's shirt and her underwear; everyone was gone. Clint and Natasha were away on a mission in Europe, Thor left for New Mexico to visit Jane, Bruce went to South America to provide free health care to the people he met and Steve left on his motorcycle to travel wherever the wind took him. It was just her, Tony, and Jarvis for the next few days at least. But force of habit still had her tying the front of her robe closed. Knowing her luck one of the Avengers would have returned while she was sleeping and would catch her half undressed _again_.

She carefully walked down the stairs to Tony's workshop, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she went. 'Why is there no music?' she wondered as she typed in her password. Pepper could only remember a handful of times when there wasn't music playing in Tony's workshop and none of them were good occasions. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she opened the door; she could just barely hear the music Tony was playing from his speakers.

Tony turned around as he heard the door open, a smile stretching across his face as his eyes landed on her. Tony had always thought Pepper was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; with her big blue eyes and silky strawberry blonde hair, she was a total knockout. But he didn't think he had ever seen her look more gorgeous than she did right now. Her hair was slightly tousled from bed, her bright blue eyes were softened from sleep. He could see she was wearing his favorite shirt underneath her robe, long enough to cover her but short enough that he could ogle her long legs. He felt his heart tug as he eyes roamed down to her stomach, beautifully rounded with their baby. _'Our baby,'_ Tony thought, his heart jumping into his throat. "What are you doing up so late, Peps?" Tony asked, setting his wrench down as Pepper walked over to him.

"I was sleeping but your son decided three in the morning was the perfect time to bang out a drum solo on the inside of my stomach," Pepper replied, standing in front of him.

"Really now?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. He pulled Pepper closer, untying the sash of her robe to put his hands on her stomach. "Let's see what you got little man." Tony leaned his forehead against Pepper's stomach, his hands rubbing slow circles across it. He loved these quiet moments when he could quite literally hold his entire world in his arms. He had Pepper, the love of his life, his better half and he had their unborn son, happily kicking away. What more could he ask for? He sighed in contentment as Pepper began to run her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. "You know our little guy really knows how to tap out a beat," Tony said softly, closing his eyes.

"Really now?" Pepper said.

"Yeah, we could totally start a family rock band. I could play guitar-"

"You can't play guitar, not well anyway."

"You can be our lead singer-"

"I am definitely not singing," Pepper laughed.

"Jarvis can play keyboard, can't you Jarvis?"

"Of course, sir," Jarvis replied.

"And our little man can play drums. We can be…the Starks!" Tony said, smiling as he looked up at Pepper.

"We are absolutely _not_ starting a band," Pepper laughed. "I'm totally putting my foot down on this one."

"But Pepper, I could add it to my list of creations," Tony whined.

"Nope, not a chance Tony Stark. Get rid of all your delusional rock dreams now. They aren't coming true. Isn't being a brilliant, genius, former playboy, philanthropist superhero enough for you to be? Your list of creations is long enough."

"Fine," Tony said, pouting slightly. "You never let me have any fun."

"I think fun is why I'm seven months pregnant," Pepper laughed, kissing him softly.

"You're right," Tony said with a smirk as he pulled Pepper onto his lap. "I guess I don't need a rock band on my list. Besides," he said softly, placing his hand on Pepper's stomach. "My greatest creation will always be the thing I've created with you, Peps. This little guy will always be my greatest creation."

* * *

Reviews please :D


End file.
